Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, in particular to a spinning reel for fishing comprising a reduced weight rotor.
Background Information
A conventional spinning reel for fishing can include a spool, a rotor that comprises a pair of rotor arms (e.g., a first rotor arm and a second rotor arm), and a fishing line guiding mechanism that is pivotably mounted to the distal ends of the pair of rotor arms (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2006-101704). The fishing line guiding mechanism is a mechanism for guiding the fishing line onto the spool. This fishing line guiding mechanism comprises a bail, a pair of bail support members that support the two ends of the bail, and a line roller.
When winding a fishing line onto a spool, winding is carried out via a line roller by rotating the rotor, therefore, a large load is applied to the line roller. In order to support this load, it is necessary for the first rotor arm, on which the line roller is disposed, to have sufficient strength. Increasing the strength of the first rotor arm often causes the weight of the first rotor arm to increase.
Further, an inverting mechanism for inverting the fishing line guiding mechanism between a line casting position and a line winding position is attached on the first rotor arm side. This structure is also a cause of increased weight of the first rotor arm.
It is necessary for a rotor, which rotates the first rotor arm and the second rotor arm at high speed, to achieve good rotational balance. Accordingly, when the weight of the first rotor arm is greater than that of the second rotor arm, the weight of the second rotor arm is increased in order to achieve a balance. As a result, the overall weight of the rotor is further increased.
There is prior art in which an inverting mechanism for inverting the fishing line guiding mechanism is disposed on the rotor arm side on which the line roller is not disposed, in order to reduce the weight of the rotor arm as much as possible (for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Application No. 2003-274817).